nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatohane
Hatohane (ハトハネ) is a rock dove type Houtenian and the main protagonist of Torinokoshi. They appear very frequently on Pyo's social media and website as well as having a large assortment of pictures on their Uchinokomato.me page. Hatohane has been stated to be somewhat of a mascot for Pyo's social media accounts, usually used in icons. Appearance Hatohane has peach colored skin with messy periwinkle colored hair at shoulder length. They always seem to have their eyes closed and are sometimes drawn without a mouth. They have a small white and blue beret on their head with a letter pattern in the middle. They are wearing a white scarf which is long enough to reach their ankles on either end, the ends also appear to form like wings. Hatohane wears a navy blue coat with light blue and white striped trimmings. Their pants follow a similar design. They have white shoes with blue soles and are carrying a beige bag with a golden star shaped clip in the middle. They are often seen holding letters. Personality Not much is known about Hatohane's personality other than the fact they are apparently "really weird". They enjoy playing video games and eating melon bread. They also like slugs. Hatohane seems to enjoy talking nonsensical things which nobody understands or makes little sense in context. Background Not much is known about Hatohane's background aside from the fact they used to be a hikikomori. Relationships Hatohane is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Tsubasa Tsubasa is Hatohane's friend and pen-pal. Not much is known about their relationship but they seem to be nice to each other and close, often with Hatohane doing weird things around him. Galeby Though in their relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Jiiro Though in their relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Stolas Though in their relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Morrigan Monedula Though in their relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Sirius Not much is known about Sirius' and Hatohane's relationship. Though it seems to be implied in a response on Curiouscat that Hatohane "looked them in the face on judgment day and told them to stop". Basis Hatohane is a personification of a rock dove. The rock dove, rock pigeon, or common pigeon (/ˈpɪdʒ.ən/ also /ˈpɪdʒ.ɪn/; Columba livia) is a member of the bird family Columbidae (doves and pigeons). In common usage, this bird is often simply referred to as the "pigeon". The domestic pigeon descended from this species. Escaped domestic pigeons have raised the populations of feral pigeons around the world. Wild rock doves are pale grey with two black bars on each wing, whereas domestic and feral pigeons vary in color and pattern. Few differences are seen between males and females. The species is generally monogamous, with two squabs (young) per brood. Both parents care for the young for a time. Quotes * "Am I an idiot? (yes)" - Hatohane in a Twitter update image Trivia * Hatohane appears to have been inspired by or is a homage to Madotsuki from the RPG Maker game Yume Nikki. Both are hikikomori with their eyes permanently closed in a " -_- " expression. ** Additionally, Hatohane may also have been inspired by or is a homage to Frisk, the playable character of Undertale. Frisk's design is also said to have been based on Madotsuki. ** A illustration shows Hatohane, Madotsuki and Frisk drawn together. * Hatohane's favorite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melonpan melon bread]. They are shown to have an enthusiasm for bread. * Hatohane's hobby is stated to just be "¯\_(ツ)_/¯". * They are one of the few characters confirmed to be a minor, though it is not stated what age they are. * As stated in a Curiouscat post, Hatohane has apparently "challenged a bakery to eat all of their bread stock before the end of the day", and actually won this challenge. * Hatohane's name literally means "pigeon feathers" in Japanese. * Hatohane's outfit color palette is the same as the ones used on the Nebulamancers website. * Hatohane's hair color, shape, and overall bird theme bear striking similarities to Kahili from the games Pokémon Sun and Moon. Though Hatohane's design seems to predate their reveal, as evidenced by images on Pyo's Drawr page. Gallery Torinokoshi DWwSIIXWsAIDt94.jpg|Hatohane as seen in Torinokoshi's title screen Torinokoshi.png Official Artwork Hatohaneicon.png Dd2byqg-be2e92e8-25a2-460f-bfdb-e912d5576021.png Cutie by pyohato-dbwx5iq.png 23db5514c164c922d4c0f0fb4223750b.png 1a12cbfe410fea0f93a669fba7ad0b38.png DFaiA5PXUAAHH9B.png|With Sheepiu's OC 276e413083070e82b183fa479d804f7c.png|"Am I an idiot? (yes)" 4042106d0eaef75e6ac72d534f5daeb0.png aba2f963665868d2ca1348f9a0cb04fa.png edf8b3865fc267391381cefc42796729.png|Hatohane having a heart attack d6c63f7fa8534f179f1fa4a465b7457e.png 2f4b9fb89a7f0d8789975cdfa0b0a31e.png 243787c59a5e5fae73050e34258e312c.jpg|Hatohane shown with Madotsuki and Frisk 89363cb222c5b56acad621961f2b9f43.png|A Pop Team Epic parody, with Hatohane being Popuko 1b96a0e628de28e5787b915eb03254f7.png Oc008.png houtenians1.png Maintenance.gif Head0.png|Hatohane on the site's current header Dfg.png|Distorted header from a certain hidden page Headaprilfools.png|April Fools Day header DnrH-mOXcAc a -.png Leg.png Ytf.png Hthn2.jpg Idiots.png BORB.png D023e8aa3dffb48566617368cf83386a.png Letsgetwastedonmelonbreadcider.png Log433355.png Tada.png Yeah.png Yay.png Ye4.jpg sorry.png B75949b958daffd2.png sucksuhan40.gif|Hatohane's cameo in SUCKSUHAN C0fd4c61c7d2ff31b9438c1f165e36d0.png 027b64857c502e346b9a61da91d93726.jpg 20fe1b07d062e4fea66ec978e71fe85b.png 66d80f661d8b33413eda2b86c61dbc47.png 05652c6504c9139d8d73def95c030ddb.png Aee621c5e0b0f0a64c3646e0d16ee4ba.png 3a302cbb1ab20efe6d5a28e3231aa043.png 6e0ac926fdd224cc1a7fdd4f05db1c1c.gif Adec871415cff61e25c9e02426e30141.png Aed707ee22c600ec71bdd88f41d52ba8.png Cfa8e7c4cb20c5382a965fcfa8342337.png Eff684438b08c0fcc4c2d4af1497b88e.png|Underpants Hatohane 9e49a5eca03a42e3ccdcf1205dbab225.png 35a9c7c618a93fc1d222611726275b0a.png 635d47fcaa0d99dbada280f65d754b17.png Hatohane redbubble.png D9MIVf WsAAovMJ.png|Pyo's daily dilemma Hthn.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/hatohane.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113925 Category:Characters Category:Houtenian Category:Birds Category:Torinokoshi Category:Sucksuhan